Snow Flake
by The.zoalord.archanfel
Summary: It started out as a snow flake, which then grew into a snowball. And then that snowball grew bigger and bigger until it was an avalanche. In his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter invited Luna Lovegood to Slughorn's party. Remember? But what if he invited a certain dark haired Ravenclaw instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:**** Nothing is my own! J.K Rowling is the boss.**

**A/N:**** Hi everyone! I don't like A/N at the beginning of a story but this is my first fanfiction in english so I wanted to warn you!**

**Also, a big thanks to my beta Laura 001!**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was standing stupidly before Cho Chang next the girls' bathroom.<p>

Cho was the Ravenclaw team's seeker, one year above Harry and very beautiful. Harry met her at his third year during a match where they were on opposing teams. The next year, he invited her to the Yule Ball but she had already agreed to go with Cedric Diggory, one of Harry's opponents in the Triwizard Tournament. Cedric was murdered by Voldemort during the last task and Cho was devastated. Harry and she had had a brief relationship last year, but it ended badly; they had been so embarrassed that they couldn't look at each other at all.

And now, here they were! Harry was trying desperately to find something to say, just to break the awkward silence, while Cho was finding her shoes really interesting.

"Err, how are you?" Harry finally managed to ask.

"Oh! I'm fine I guess" Cho said, while readjusting her bag on her shoulder, "Hermione on the other hand…"

Hermione and Ron had had a huge fight and she raced out of their transfiguration class, leaving behind half of her belongings.

Harry finally spotted her coming out of the girls' bathroom with Cho.

After he gave Hermione back her belongings, she left him alone with Cho without a word.

"Yeah," responded Harry, "She had a row with Ron."

"I know. I heard her say something about him," said Cho grimacing and she finally raised her head to look at him.

A look of surprise suddenly crossed her face but it quickly changed into one of pure amusement.

She giggled slightly, "One of your eyebrows is yellow."

"Oh!" said Harry embarrassed.

"I can fix it if you want," proposed Cho.

Harry just nodded and when she was done, he thanked her.

Harry shifted from foot to foot desperately trying to think of something to say while Cho's eyes darted around the corridor, the pause starting to turn decidedly awkward when a first year boy came crashing to Harry's back.

"Sorry," he mumbled dashing off.

"Wha-" started Cho, but suddenly Peeves came in their direction, chasing the young boy.

"We better get going," said Harry.

Cho agreed and they walked down the corridor.

"By the way," said Cho, "Congratulations for your Quidditch captain nomination!"

"Thanks."

"This season must be quite stressful for you!"

"Yeah" he said, not really listening.

"… but don't worry! I think you di- -"

"How would you like to come to Slughorn's party with me tonight?" Harry blurted out. The words were out before he even knew what he was saying. He heard them coming out of his mouth as though it was a stranger speaking.

Cho stopped walking and looked at him with wide eyes.

"We're supposed to bring guests so I thought you might like… but if you don't want to come, I'll understand!" he rambled. He was already hoping that she would say no.

"It's not that," Cho finally said, "It's just…After last year, I thought you hated me."

"No," Harry said sincerely, he didn't hate Cho, she just annoyed him with her tears. But of course, he would never say that to her.

"Last year, I was…, it's a long story but... I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm to blame too. I shouldn't have cried on you. Sorry," she said grimacing.

"I guess we're even then?" proposed Harry.

Cho smiled, "I'd love to go with you."

"Huh?" asked Harry.

Cho's smile faded, "To Slughorn's party."

"Oh!" said Harry, "I'll meet you in the entrance hall at 8 o'clock if that's fine."

"Sure!" said Cho brightly.

They continued together for a while, talking about Quidditch and school until Cho spotted her friend Marietta, the snitch. Marietta threw a cold glare at Harry.

"She really hates me," he said to no one in particular.

"Don't be silly!" Cho said, shoving him playfully, "She just…"

"Yeah! That's what I thought!" said Harry grinning. Honestly, he hated Marietta as much as she hated him, and seeing her with her pimples always put a smile in his face.

Cho sighed, "I'd better go! I'll see you tonight!" she waved and hurried off.

* * *

><p>"Well, see you…Got to go and get ready for the party…" Hermione said, and then left.<p>

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor table with his friends. Hermione had just announced that she was going to Slughorn's party with Cormac McLaggen and Ron was just looking blank, saying nothing.

"So…Harry," said Parvati Patil in a rather flirtatious tone, "Do you have a date yet?"

"Huh?" Harry looked at her blankly.

She giggled.

"For Slughorn's party silly!"

"Oh," he said, looking down at his plate. He didn't really want to tell them he had invited Cho.

"I've got this beautiful dress I bought in our last Hogsmeade trip," Parvati said looking at him, Harry swallowed hard, it was obvious she wanted him to take her to the party.

"I thought you said you'd never go on a date with Harry again after the Yule Ball?" Ginny said as she paused behind Harry on her way to her friends.

"Well," said Parvati, flipping her long hair, "I'm ready to give him another chance!"

"Too bad! I heard he'd already invited someone."

"Who?" Parvati, Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

Ginny just laughed and winked at him. Then, she moved on down the table to sit with Dean.

Harry tried to convince himself that Ginny couldn't possibly know he invited Cho! But he couldn't find another explanation.

"Who'd you invited?" asked Ron again, but Harry wouldn't tell.

* * *

><p>When he arrived in the entrance hall at eight o'clock that night, he found an unusually large number of girls lurking there. Cho wasn't there yet so he decided to ignore them.<p>

She arrived a few minutes later, a bit breathless. "Hi! I'm sorry," she cried when she finally met him.

Cho was wearing a simple white dress that showed her shoulders. The dress stopped just above her knees. She really looked beautiful with her long black hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"It's fine," he said, "Shall we get going?" Harry was debating with himself on whether he should tell her how she looked beautiful or not. Strangely, Cho still managed to make him nervous even if his crush on her had long disappeared.

She nodded, "Where is it anyway?"

"Slughorn's office," said Harry, leading her up the marble staircase away from all the staring and muttering, "Did you hear there's supposed to be a vampire coming?"

"No, but I've always wanted to meet one," said Cho excitedly, "I hope it's true!"

Harry nodded, "But aren't they dark creatures? Isn't it dangerous to bring one at school?"

Cho shook her head, "They're dark creatures but some of them try to control their thirst and manage to live among us. That's why they're more popular than werewolves. They can control themselves."

"But werewolves only turn during full moon," Harry argued, thinking about Remus.

"True," Cho agreed, "Do you remember Professor Lupin?"

Harry stopped dead in his track, "Yes, he was the best DADA teacher we ever had!" he said defensively.

"Oh! I have nothing against werewolves Harry! Nor vampires! I'm even sorry for them! They didn't ask to be what they are. Especially vampires. They're cursed to live for such a long time, sucking blood and hiding from the sun."

Harry smile sheepishly and they started to walk again, "Sorry! It's just, Professor Lupin is like a family to me."

"I didn't know you were that close to him."

"He was one of my father's best friends," Harry said smiling. Remus was the last marauder. Peter doesn't count anymore since he betrayed them. 'The last marauder' the thought suddenly sadden him.

"So you wouldn't like to live as long as a vampire then?" he said, trying to change the subject.

Cho thought of that a minute then responded, "Well, it might be nice to live for so long and to never grow old! But, it's just disgusting to feed from blood and so sad to hide from the sun. It's just depressing!"

"Yeah, but say, you're not a vampire! You just have the chance to live a long life, and never grow old!"

She shook her head, "No,it doesn't mean anything if you have to watch everyone you love die," Cho said sadly.

Fortunately, they arrived at Slughorn's office and Cho perked up.

"Harry, m'boy!" boomed Slughorn, almost as soon as Harry and Cho had squeezed in through the door. "Come in, come in, so many people I'd like you to meet!"

Slughorn was wearing a tasseled velvet hat to match his smoking jacket. Gripping Harry's arm so tightly he might have been hoping to disapparate with him, Slughorn led him purposefully into the party; Harry seized Cho's hand and dragged her along with him.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Eldred Worple, an old student of mine, author of ' Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires' - and, of course, his friend Sanguini."

Cho let out a gasp and held tightly to Harry's hand that she was still holding.

Worple, a small, stout, bespectacled man, grabbed Harry's hand and shook it enthusiastically; the vampire Sanguini, who was tall and emaciated with dark shadows under his eyes, merely nodded. He looked rather bored. A gaggle of girls was standing close to him, looking curious and excited.

"Harry Potter, I am simply delighted!" said Worple, peering shortsightedly up into Harry's face. "I was saying to Professor Slughorn only the other day, 'Where is the biography of Harry Potter for which we have all been waiting?'"

"Err," said Harry, "Were you?"

"Just as modest as Horace described!" said Worple. Harry was starting to get annoyed.

Cho suddenly let go of his hand and he chanced a glance at her. She had a dazed look on her face and wasn't breaking eye contact with the vampire.

Noticing this, Worple pushed Sanguini back and stuffed a pastry in his hand.

Cho blinked and shook her head.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked her. She simply nodded.

"What was that?" Harry demanded.

Worple waved it off, "Nothing to worry about! Where were we?" he asked.

"I'm definitely not interested," Harry cut him off, "And I've just seen a friend of mine, sorry."

He pulled a slightly dazed Cho after him into the crowd; he had indeed just seen a long mane of brown frizzy hair disappear between what looked like two members of the Weird Sisters.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

"Where are we going?" finally asked Cho.

"I've just seen Hermione. Come on." he said.

"Harry! There you are, thank goodness! Hi, Cho" she sent a questioning look at Harry but he ignored her.

Harry expected Cho to be jealous but she smiled at Hermione and said hi.

"What's happened to you?" he asked, for Hermione looked distinctly disheveled, rather though she had just fought her way out of a thicket of Devil's Snare.

"Oh, I've just escaped – I mean, I've just left Cormac," She said.

"Cormac?" asked Cho confused, "What's wrong with him?"

"Under the mistletoe," she added in explanation, as Harry looked questioningly at her.

"Oh!" giggled Cho.

"Serves you right for coming with him," Harry told her severely. Cho eyed him suspiciously but said nothing.

"I thought he'd annoy Ron most," said Hermione dispassionately, "I debated for a while about Zacharias Smith but I thought, on the whole—"

"You considered Smith?" said Harry shocked.

"Yes I did, and I'm starting to wish I'd chosen him. McLaggen makes Grawp looks like a gentleman."

"Who's Grawp?" Cho asked.

"It's a long story," she said quickly, "Let's go this way, we'll be able to see him coming, he's so tall…" The three of them made their way over to the other side of the room, scooping up goblets of mead on the way, realizing too late that Professor Trelawney was standing there alone.

They acted as if they didn't see her, not wanting to talk to her.

"You know," started Cho to Hermione, "if you wanted a date I could've suggested you to take Michael Corner-"

"Michael Corner?" asked Hermione, "Weren't you dating?"

Cho blushed, "Yes, but we're better off friends. Anyway, he really fancies you! He's been talking non-stop about you recently."

"Well, Hermione was looking for someone who could have render Ron annoyed. I don't think Michael could have been the best choice," said Harry.

"Actually, he could have," said Hermione, "Remember, he dated Ginny! You know how Ron is, he hates all the boys who date Ginny."

Harry suddenly felt something bad in his mouth.

"Isn't that wrong? I mean, you and Ginny are friends. Isn't that as bad as if I dated Ginny?" he asked trying to be casual.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously and Harry swallowed hard.

"It's too late anyway!" she sighed, "I just have to avoid Cormac for the rest of the party."

Harry wanted to ask her if she was planning on telling Ron that she interfered at the keeper tryouts but Cho was there and she could report them.

"You can avoid all this drama and tell him you love him!" said Cho as if that was that simple.

"It's not a bad idea," muttered Harry.

Hermione's eyes went huge, "You don't know Ron," she said ignoring Harry, "He's the most insensitive boy I've ever known!"

"Aren't boys all insensitive," Cho said.

Harry was beginning to feel out of place with this turn of conversation. He didn't know why but he felt like those words were directed at him.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Hermione said quietly.

Harry looked at her incredulously, "Don't act stupid, we both know that Ron is crazy about you!"

Hermione went bright red.

"And you wouldn't be doing all this if you didn't think he loves you," said Cho.

"Still," said Hermione, "I won't—oh no! Here he comes!" One moment she was there, the next, she had squeezed between two guffawing witches and vanished.

"Seen Hermione?" asked Cormac, forcing his way through the throng a minute later.

"No, sorry," said Harry.

"I thought I saw her talking to Professor Sprout," lied Cho, "You should ask her."

Cormac nodded and headed off to Professor Sprout, who was talking to an old witch.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks," he said, "Do you want to take a seat?"

Cho nodded and grabbed his hand as they went through the crowd.

Unfortunately, Slughorn, who was talking to a very annoyed Snape seized him by the other arm and pulled him toward them.

"Did I tell you Severus that Harry's exceptional at Potions! Some credit must go to you, of course, you taught him for five years!" Slughorn then put his arm around Harry's shoulders and Cho let out a really annoyed sigh.

"Funny, I never had the impression that I managed to teach Potter anything at all," sneered Snape.

"Well, then, it's natural ability!" shouted Slughorn, "You should have seen what he gave me, first lesson, Draught of Living Death – never had a student produce finer on a first attempt, I don't think even you, Severus!"

"Really?" said Snape quietly, his eyes still boring into Harry, who felt a certain disquiet. The last thing he wanted was for Snape to start investigating the source of his newfound brilliance at Potions.

"Remind me what other subjects you're taking, Harry?" asked Slughorn.

"Professor, I'd really like to stay longer but I promised Cho-"

"Oh!" said Slughorn, who seemed to notice Cho for the first time, "Isn't she a lovely young lady Severus!" he was slightly tipsy, his face red. Cho was shifting uncomfortably next to Harry when suddenly Argus Filch came in, dragging Draco Malfoy by the ear toward them.

"Professor Slughorn" wheezed Filch, his jowls quivering at the maniacal light of mischief detection in his bulging eyes, "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"

Malfoy pulled himself free of Filch's grip, looking furious, "Alright! I wasn't invited!" he said angrily, "I was trying to gatecrash, happy?"

"No, I'm not!" said Filch, a statement at complete odds with the glee on his face.

"You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the Headmaster say that nighttime plowing's out unless you got permission? Eh?"

"That's alright, Argus, that's alright," said Slughorn, waving his hand in dismissal.

"It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

Filch's expression of outraged disappointment was perfectly predictable; but why, Harry wondered, watching him, did Malfoy look almost equally unhappy? And why was Snape looking at Malfoy as though both angry and…was it possible? ...A little afraid?

But almost before Harry had registered what he had seen, Filch had turned and shuffled away, muttering under his breath; Malfoy had composed his face into a smile and was thanking Slughorn for his generosity, and Snape's face was smoothly inscrutable again.

"It's nothing, nothing," said Slughorn, waving away Malfoy's thanks.

"I did know your Grandfather, after all..."

"He always spoke very highly of you, Sir," said Malfoy quickly.

"Said you were the best potion-maker he'd ever known. ..."

Harry stared at Malfoy. It was not the sucking-up that intrigued him; he had watched Malfoy do that to Snape for a long time. It was the fact that Malfoy looked a little ill. This was the first time he had seen Malfoy close up for ages; he now saw that Malfoy had dark shadows under his eyes and a distinctly grayish tinge to his skin.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," said Snape suddenly.

"Now, Severus," said Slughorn, hiccupping again, "it's Christmas, don't be too hard —"

"I am his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be," said Snape curtly. "Follow me, Draco."

They left, Snape leading the way, Malfoy looking resentful. Harry stood there for a moment, irresolute, and then said, "I'll be back in a bit, Cho — err — bathroom."

* * *

><p>Harry didn't want to go back to the party. His mind was racing and all we wanted to do was find Ron and Hermione and tell them about what had happened tonight.<p>

But he knew that Cho would be furious if he left her at the party.

Walking back into the party, he saw her talking with a witch who seemed to be in her thirties. When she spotted Harry, she quickly said something to the witch who turned to him and waved. Cho then headed toward him.

He expected her to be mad but she smiled at him, "Where have you been?" she asked, "I thought you went back to your dorm!"

"Sorry. Who were you talking to?" he asked, changing the subject before she asked him what took him so long.

"Oh! She's amazing! She's a top healer at St Mungo!"

"Do you want to stay more or should I walk you back to your house?" asked Harry.

Cho shook her head, "We've been here long enough, but I haven't had the time to talk to you," she rolled her eyes. "I swear! You're so popular Potter!"

Harry chuckled, "Sorry about that! Let's go find someplace to sit before Slughorn finds me—let's go there," he said, pointing to a couch in a corner.

"So, you want to be a healer?" he asked, trying to make some conversation.

Cho nodded. "When I was younger, I wanted to be a Quidditch player."

"Let me guess, in the Tutshill Tornados team?" Harry added.

Cho smiled, "You remember?" Harry blushed.

"I still do," she said,

"But, with everything's going on, it doesn't seem right to do such job. It seems pointless. So I'd like to go on healer training, that's why I was talking to her! She's one of the best healers out there! And she's so young."

"I'd like to be an auror," said Harry.

Cho's eyes went suddenly wide and she beamed at him, "Really? I think you'd be a great auror! Besides, if you get enrolled in auror training, and if I get accepted in healer training too, we'll be studying at the same place!"

"Really?" asked Harry slightly puzzled, "I didn't know it was like that!"

"What did you expect?" Cho asked bluntly.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "That we'll be done with studying?"

Cho laughed, "Oh Harry! Of course not! You have to do 3 years of training to become an auror and I have to do 5 years! But Chloe, that's her name, told me that you don't always study, you do practice too!"

"Oh," said Harry still disappointed.

Cho sighed, "I'll miss this, all of this!" she said, gesturing with her arms.

"What?" Harry asked stupidly.

"Hogwarts! I'm a seventh year Harry! It's my last year!"

"Oh! I never thought of that," he said honestly.

Cho then reached out and grabbed his hand, "Thanks for inviting me," she said sweetly.

Harry swallowed hard and he felt something warm spreading through his entire body, "It'snothing," he choked out avoiding her eyes.

He then spotted Ginny talking with Dean, his eyes lingered on her. She was wearing a dark green dress that fell just under her knees. Her long red hair was tied in a low bun, revealing her neck. She laughed and a lock of hair fell. Harry wanted to reach out and place it back behind her ear but Dean just did that.

"Who are you looking at?" asked Cho.

"Oh," she said when she spotted Ginny and Dean,

"Aren't they cute?" she asked dreamily.

Harry didn't find them cute at all. He heard Cho giggled and turned his eyes back at her. He looked questioningly at her.

"Look up!" she whispered.

Harry did as told, above their heads was mistletoe.

Cho squeezed his hand and he looked at her. Now the burning feeling was in his stomach. He knew what he had to do, so he leaned in and, as if she was connected by an invisible string, Cho moved her face toward his as well. Their lips brushed lightly and he felt her smiling through the kiss.

When they pulled back, Cho was a little bit flushed.

Harry didn't know what to think. He definitely enjoyed it. Unlike the first time, Cho wasn't crying. But he was also confused. He thought he liked Ginny! Not long ago, he was jealous when he saw her with Dean. He still had dreams about her, and every time he saw her, the beast in his stomach was restless.

But when he was with Cho, he felt something warm spreading through his entire body, paralyzing the beast. It was both painful and marvelous.

"I really like you," she said quietly, "I always hoped you'd ask me to the Yule ball. But it took you so long to ask me I said yes to Cedric. Last year, I wasn't ready. I'm sorry things ended so terribly between us. This year, this year through, I want things to be right. I want things to be perfect," she whispered.

Cho then moved a little bit closer and rest her head on his shoulders. Harry didn't know how to respond to that so he simply sat there.

He then chuckled and shook his head. Cho pulled back and looked at him curiously, "What's so funny?"

Harry shook his head once more. "It's just…of all the girls in Hogwarts, you're the only one who has managed to trap me under the mistletoe, twice."

Cho hit him playfully, "I didn't trap you! You're the one who proposed to sit here!"

"True!" said Harry, "But last year you definitely cornered me in the Room of Requirement!"

"I did not!" defended Cho, "That's so embarrassing!"

They spent the rest of the party in their corner until there weren't enough people to hide them from Slughorn.

Harry proposed to walk her back to her common room, but she refused, saying that he wasn't supposed to know where it was. Little did she know that Harry knew where the other houses were since he had the Marauder's Map.

They were standing near the staircase that Cho was supposed to climb and Harry was feeling really awkward again.

"Thanks for inviting me," Cho said.

"It's nothing."

"Well, I've got to go."

She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

He stood there until she disappeared before heading back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p>When he entered the common room, Ginny was half way up the stairs. When she saw him, she stopped and smirked.<p>

"Cho Chang huh?"

"I thought you knew?" Harry asked.

She shrugged, "Nope! You looked like you needed to be rescued so I made up that story!"

"Thanks," Harry said sincerely, "I don't know what's wrong with those girls."

Ginny giggled, "Well," she said, "I used to be like that too."

"Like what?" he asked looking at her.

"In love with the great Harry Potter," she said dramatically.

Harry blushed, "I don't know what to say," he muttered.

"There's nothing to say," she shrugged, before jokingly adding, "I was young and naïve!"

"So, you're not in love with the great Harry Potter anymore then?" he tried to joke, "You're in love with the not-so-great-Dean-Thomas?"

She laughed, "I like the not-so-great-Dean-Thomas and Harry Potter is my stupid brother's best mate so I had the chance to talk to him! Trust me, he's not so great."

They laughed and the beast was jumping up and down.

"So, you and Cho are back together?" she finally said after a moment.

"I don't know," said Harry sincerely.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I saw you! You were all cozy. One thing is clear, she likes you! Do you like her?"

"I don't know," Harry repeated starting to get annoyed. He wanted to yell at her, 'I like you!' but the faces of Ron and Dean quickly surfaced in his memory and he knew he couldn't.

"Well," she finally said, "if you don't know, I'm not going to help you to figure it out. But, do you know how to make those girls stop annoying you?" she asked mischievously.

By the blank look in Harry's face, she figured out that he didn't know, "Date someone," she simply said. And she started to climb up the stair, leaving an extremely agape Harry Potter behind her.

That night, Harry couldn't sleep. Ginny's words were ringing in his ear, 'Date someone. She likes you.'

**Review if you want to! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously:** Harry, while looking for Hermione, bumped into Cho Chang outside the girls' bathroom and invited her to Slughorn's party. The night went smoothly except when Harry followed Malfoy. Then he and Cho, ended up kissing under the mistletoe. When he went back to the Gryffindor common room, he had an interesting talk with Ginny.

**Chapter 2**

Harry was sitting at the dinner table at the Burrow with the Weasleys, Remus and Fleur for Christmas lunch. Ginny was leaning in to pick out a maggot from his hair when a brown owl came through the window and land in front of him.

"Who's sending?" Ron asked with his mouthfull, which earned him a scowl from Molly Weasley.

Harry merely shrugged but opened the letter. The owl flew away without waiting for an answer.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you're having a great time with your friend Ron and his family._

_I'm sorry I haven't been able to write you earlier, my cousins kept me busy and I had to help with cooking. I'm also sorry; I don't have a Christmas present for you. I didn't think we'd be speaking this year._

_Thanks again for inviting me to Slughorn's party. I can't wait to see you back at school._

_Anyway, Merry Christmas!_

_Cho._

Cho had made Harry promised he'd write to her during the holidays. He didn't think she would write first.

"Why would Cho Chang write you a letter?" Ron asked as he had peered over Harry's shoulders.

Harry didn't answer, simply folding the letter and putting it in his pocket.

"Don't tell me you're dating again?" Ron asked indignantly.

"Ron, that's none of your business" said Ginny warningly.

"I mean, we've already talked about it! She might be pretty but she's not good for you!" he said trying to sound wise. The way he frowned was almost laughable.

Harry was about to respond when Fleur said, "Oh! I know a Cho! Izzatze same Cho from Ogwarts?"

"Yes!" said Ron, eager to have Fleur's attention.

Harry glared at him.

"I remember er! We uzed to sit wiv er and er friends." Then she turned to Bill and added in the way Lavender and Parvati talk when gossiping, "Ze poor gurl! She waz dating Cedric Diggory." But it was loud enough for everyone to hear. She then gasped and turned in Harry's direction, "Are you two dating now?"

"Actually-" Ron started but Ginny elbowed him in the rib. "Ow!" he cried. "What was that for?"

Fleur ignored them and went on, "We should invite er to ze wedding!"

"Fleur!" started Harry. "I don't think-"

"I insist." she cut him off. "You'll be dere, Viktor will be dere—"

At that Ron nearly choked on his drink as he spit it all over the table in front of him. Fleur threw a disgusted look at him.

"WHAT?!" he roared.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" warned Molly

Once again, Fleur ignored him and said to Bill, "It's perfect dear! Az Cedric's girlfriend, Cho will replace im and be Arry's date in the same time!"

"Fleur, Cho's-"Harry tried lamely. Bill looked at him apologetically.

"At first I didn't like talking wiv the Ogwarts students. They're so boring! But Cho waz decent. We were almost like friends." Fleur beamed oblivious to the murderous look Ginny was throwing at her. "Gabrielle won't be too pleased to hear zat you already av a gurlfriend but at least she'z raver pretty. Anyway, when I passed Viktor at Paris and invited im to ze wedding, I realized zat if it wazn't for zeTriwizard Tournament, I would have never met Bill, so I decided to invite all ze champions," she finished.

Harry had completely given up on explaining to her that he wasn't dating Cho. Remus was looking at him, an amused smile in his face.

"That was really interesting Fleur." Molly cleared her throat but Fleur was too busy feeding Bill to acknowledge her.

Now that the interesting topic was wasted, Fred and George started to get bored.

"Hey,mum!" called George. "Did you know that Ron has a girlfriend?"

"Really?" Molly asked, sounding unconvinced.

Ron went bright red but everyone could see the smug look he had.

"What's her lovely name again? Daisy? Fern? Bush?" Fred asked.

"Sod off!" Ron said weakly. "It's Lavender".

"Fred! George! Stop making fun of your brother!"

"But we're not!" defended George. "If you don't believe us, ask Ginny or anyone who goes to Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, apparently it's kind of hard not to notice them, since they're snogging shamelessly all over the castle," Fred grinned.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly roared.

"Mum! It's not true!"

"Really? Bec- -"

"ENOUGH GEORGE! Arthur!" Molly said seeking help.

"Alright, alright. Fred, George, stop making fun of your brother," he said. "And Ron, we need to talk after lunch," he added sternly.

Molly gave a look at Arthur and he added quickly, "I mean, now." He stood up and excused himself from the table.

Ron looked anxiously around the table before following his father. Fred and George had the biggest grin in their faces while Ginny sniggered.

Harry, as the best friend he was, was supposed to feel sorry for Ron. But he couldn't help but laugh when he saw the look in his friend's face as though he was about to be sick. 

After lunch, Harry went alone in Ron's room since he was still 'having a talk' with Mr Weasley. He was sitting at his desk, writing a letter for Cho when Ginny burst into the room with a bang.

"I can't believe her!" she cried.

Harry startled.

"How can she suggest you to take Cho as a date?"

"You don't have to be upset about it," he said, rising to his feet, surprised that she was jealous.

"Of course I am!" she ignored him. "I mean, she starts talking about Cedric, knowing they used to date and then," she gestured with her arms in his direction "Suggesting you take her as a date! How dare she talk about them in front of you knowing there's something going on between you and Cho?"

"There's nothing going on between Cho and me," Harry defended.

Ginny simply rolled her eyes at him. "Please!" she scoffed.

"Really," Harry said standing directly in front of her. Suddenly, he realized how close they were. Looking her directly in the eyes Harry felt his lips were very dry and licked them tentatively.

He didn't know what made him do it, but, the next thing he knew, he was kissing her fully on the lips.

Ginny's eyes went wide and she froze momentarily before responding fiercely to his kiss. When she realized what she was doing, she pulled away. The kiss left them both breathless. She was about to say something when the door burst open, startling them, and Ron walked in, looking deadly pale and collapsed on the bed.

"Kill me," he muttered.

Harry cleared his throat, feeling a bit dazed and turned his gaze away from Ginny.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

Ron sat very straight on his bed and said, "I had the most embarrassing talk of my whole life! That's what happened!"

He proceeded on telling them what Mr. Weasley had said, which included an awkward lecture about how babies were conceived, contraceptive spells, etc. But Harry was too busy thinking about what he's done to pay Ron any attention. He chanced a look at Ginny. She was acting like her normal self, as if her brother's best friend hasn't just kissed her.

The next couple days, Harry and Ginny had tried to talk to each other about what happened in Ron's bedroom but they never had the chance to as Ron was constantly with Harry.

It was almost a week after the incident. Harry and Ron were supposed to peel some vegetables but Ron had disappeared to Merlin knows where. So Harry was alone in the kitchen silently peeling a potato so twisted and nobbled that it looked like McGonagall halfway transformed into a cat when Ginny walked in.

Harry expected her to confront him but she didn't say a thing. She just picked up Ron's knife and worked silently.

After some time, she put the knife down and sighed.

"So…" she started. "I'm starting to ask myself if I dreamt it."

"Uh?"

"You kissed me. Or did I dream it? Again," she joked.

Harry didn't answer.

"Can you at least make this less awkward?"

"What?"

"This," she gestured with her hands. "Me, trying to talk to you; you, ignoring me—"

"I'm not ignoring you," Harry said.

"Harry," she put down the knife. "We need to talk about what happened between us."

"I know," he sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "I know. It's just, I don't know what to tell you."

"Oh I don't know, why you don't explain to me why you kissed me in the first place?" she said rather harshly. But after seeing Harry's face she mumbled, "Sorry."

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. You're Ron's sister and Dean is my friend. That wasn't the right thing to do."

Ginny wasn't satisfied with his answer but she didn't want to push him. So she merely nodded.

"Is there something…something else you want to tell me?" she asked after a moment.

Harry looked like he was about to say something for a second but then he saw Ron coming toward the house and he shook his head.

"Harry, I really like you. You're one of my oldest friends! I don't want things to be awkward between us." Ginny said softly.

"Me either." He admitted.

Ginny held her hand and he took it. "Friends?" she asked.

"Friends," he said. Harry felt like he was supposed to be relieved that Ginny isn't mad at him or worse. But the only thing he felt was disappointment.

That's when Ron entered the house and Harry released Ginny's hand quickly. "Fred and George left me at the muggle shop!" he said angrily. "I had to walk back here all by myself!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Stop being such a drama queen! Besides, it can do you no harm to walk,you're starting to get a bit fat."

Ron glared but turned to Harry instead. "A game of chess mate?"

"Sure."

"Alright!" he said enthusiastically. "I'll wait for you upstairs!"

When Ron left, Ginny turned to him. "You know, when I told you to date someone, it didn't include kissing me!"

Harry scratched the back of his head.

"See you around," Ginny said and then she went outside.

Harry sighed and followed Ron's steps upstairs.

"Do I look like I'm getting fat?" he asked once he heard Harry. 

The day after they returned from their holidays, the term started with a pleasant surprise for the sixth years, a large sign about Apparition training had been pinned to the common room noticeboards overnight. Ron was talking excitedly at the prospect of Apparition when a voice calling Harry's name interrupted them near the doors of the Great Hall.

Harry turned around to find himself face to face with Cho.

"Good morning Cho!" he greeted her.

"Morning Harry, Ron," she said shyly.

Ron grumbled.

Since Cho and Harry weren't making any movement when he was starving, Ron muttered, "I'm going to find a seat." And entered the Great Hall.

Harry rolled his eyes at him and turned back to Cho.

"What was that?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I have no clue," he lied.

"So…" she said. "Are you excited about the Apparition lessons?"

"Not really. I'd rather fly."

"How do you know? You haven't tried yet."

Harry scratched the back of his head. "Actually, I've already apparated. I mean, someone took me. It left me quite uncomfortable."

Cho nodded. "You get used to it eventually. But you're right. Flying is better."

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked when he realized they were still standing in the corridor.

"I'm starving," she said.

When they neared the Ravenclaw table, Cho stopped and grabbed his arm. "Come eat with me."

"What? No." Harry laughed.

"Why not?"

Now and then, students would sit with their friends from another house. However, Harry had never done it before. And he knew, people would stare.

"Come on!" Cho pouted. "I promise I'll behave."

"Fine," he conceded. "But if your friend Marietta puts poison in my food and I die, I swear, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life!"

"Don't be mean."

When he sat at the Ravenclaw table, he could feel all the stares fixing on him. He swallowed and forced a smile, trying to act as if he didn't care.

"Harry Potter!" Michael Cormer said dramatically while dropping in front of them.

"Hey Michael," Harry greeted him quite nervously.

"So you two are back together?" he asked casually while picking at his plate.

Cho blushed but threw him a warning look which he ignored.

"It's not awkward at all," Harry muttered.

"Nah! Don't worry about it mate! Like they say, there are plenty of fish in the sea."

Cho quirked an eyebrow, "You mean, like Hermione Granger?"

Michael waved his hand off, "No. I heard she was taken."

Harry wanted to say that this information was incorrect but remained silent.

"More like Parvati Patil," he winked.

"She looks exactly like Padma so tell me what's the difference?" Cho asked bemused.

"Padma is too much a Ravenclaw if you know what I mean."

"You are a Ravenclaw and no, I don't know what you mean," Cho stated matter-of-factly.

"She's all books and brain. Parvati on the other hand...she's bold and fierce. What do you think Harry?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"She's in your house! You should know. Besides, didn't you take her as a date for the Yule Ball?"

"Yeah, but we didn't talk much."

"Interesting," Michael said suggestively.

"That's not what I meant!" Harry defended. He decided to ignore how Cho's eyes flashed dangerously. "They didn't stay long with us. That's all."

Michael nodded and seemed to be lost in thought.

Harry suddenly remembered he was supposed to give Cho her invitation for the wedding. He had tried his best to avoid Fleur, but before leaving for Paris to visit her family she had cornered him and handed him an ivory envelope. He fumbled through his bag and finally found it.

"What is this?" Cho said holding the envelope where her name was neatly spelled.

"You remember Fleur Delacour?"

She nodded.

"She's going to marry Ron's brother and she wanted to invite you to the wedding," he shrugged.

Cho looked surprised but open the envelope. "Oh!" she said after reading the invitation. "That's really thoughtful of her. Remind me to owl her something."

"I didn't know you were friends," Harry said.

Cho shrugged. "We're not. The Beauxbatons students used to sit at our table and I got the chance to talk with Fleur a couple of times. I'm actually surprised she remembered me."

Harry didn't want to tell her that Fleur had invited her to replace Cedric or tell her that Fleur thought she'd be his date.

He cleared his throat, "So, you'll come then?"

"It would be rude of me not to come don't you think?" she took a moment to think then asked, "Will you be there?"

"Yeah-"

Cho beamed, "Then I'm definitely coming! And you owe me a dance mister!"

"How's that?" Harry asked confused.

"For the Yule Ball!" Cho said.

"You're the one who turned me down," he said.

"Well, as I said, it took you too long to ask me."

"Cho," Harry whined. "I'm a terrible dancer!"

She simply rolled her eyes and ignored him.

After a while, Harry stood up and turned around to see if Ron or Hermione were still there. He didn't find them, but instead, caught Romilda Vane looking at him. She smiled and started to walk toward him.

"Er, Cho? Are you done?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Great. I'll walk you to your next class," he said quickly, helping her to her feet. He then started to walk really fast, dragging her with him.

"Wait!" Cho cried. "I forgot my books."

By the time Cho retrieved her books from the Ravenclaw table, Romilda had reached Harry.

"Hi Harry!" she said sweetly.

"Hi." Harry said unenthusiastically. She seemed not to mind his tone, as she said.

"So, how was your holiday?"

"Great. I had a lot of fun."

She was asking if he liked the chocolate she gave him when Cho arrived. Romilda sent her a cold glare.

"They were really good," Harry lied. "I'll see you around maybe!" Cho and he left without waiting for a reply.

"What was really good?" Cho asked when they were out of earshot.

"The chocolate she gave me." Seeing that Cho had narrowed her eyes at him, he added, "I didn't eat them."

"Why not?" she spat. She was definitely jealous.

"Hermione reckoned they would be soaked of Love Potions."

"That's a terrible accusation!" Cho gasped.

"She heard a group of girls talking about how to put Love Potions in my food." He shook his head. "They are mental." He laughed. But Cho stopped and grab his hand.

"Promise me you'll be careful," she said seriously.

Harry was surprised but nodded. "What do you have this morning anyway?"

"Muggle studies."

"You took Muggle studies?" he asked.

Cho blushed, "I think the subject is quite interesting."

She then told him things she learnt during her class and he tried to explain the way some muggle things work at her. It was still early when they finally arrived at Cho's class.

"So..." Cho said while they were standing outside the classroom. "What's going on between us Harry?"

He didn't expect her to ask him that question. "We're friends," he eventually said.

Cho bit her bottom lips and nodded her head.

"I'd better go. Thanks for walking me."

And she left him without another glance.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing and favouriting. Also, a big thanks to Laura001 my beta. **

**Sorry, it took me forever to update but I was busy. This version I posted hasn't been beta-ed but I didn' t want to wait so here it is!**

**Review if you want to (I say that as if I don't care but I have this stupid big smile on my face everytime I read a review)**

**Merry Christmas! **


End file.
